Kampania na Polach Pogrobowca
"Patrzę i widzę twarze osób przeżartych strachem i niepewnością. Ludzi, którzy choć dzierżą broń, mają się za ofiary. Ludzi, którzy sądzą że przybyli tutaj by zginąć. Ponieważ tak właśnie jest, prawda? Sądzicie że zgromadziłam was tu wszystkich, by napełnić waszymi ciałami żołądki tych przebrzydłych stworów? Nie strójcie sobie ze mnie żartów, do jasnej cholery! Nie sądźcie, że zamierzam bezsensownie zmarnować krew najdzielniejszych mężów jacy chodzą po tym świecie! Nie patrzcie po sobie nawzajem ze zdziwieniem! Tak, mówię o was! O was, którzy przybyli tutaj by walczyć! By zakończyć rządy tej przeklętnej zarazy! Nie jesteście tutaj po to by zginąć, a po to by następne pokolenia mogły żyć! To nie wasze ciała, tylko tych bezbożnych bękartów, mają trafić na stosy! Myślicie że to niemożliwe?! Że Katharsis nie da się usunąć z Enklaw?! Jakim cudem ludzie tak wspaniali jak wy mogą się tak mylić?! Te byty są niczym! Są zarazą! Bękartami Ciemności! Widmami które się nie rozmnażają bo nigdy nie powinny się nawet narodzić! A wy?! Moi żołnierze?! Moi wojownicy?! Jesteście płomieniem który oświetla drogę w największym mroku! Jesteście fundamentem nowego, lepszego porządku świata! Jesteście największymi bohaterami w historii ludzkości! Jestem zaszczycona, wiedząc że mogę walczyć u waszego boku! Jestem szczęśliwa, mając świadomość że będę nacierać w pierwszej linii, mając za sobą ludzi którzy na zawsze odmienią losy Ogygi! Ruszajcie ze mną, moi bohaterowie! Gdy nastanie świt, odpłacimy Katharsis za tysiąclecia bólu!" - przemowa Białej Pani 'Kampania na Polach Pogrobowca - 'thumb|209px|Pola Pogrobowca zaznaczone na ówczesnej mapie Ogygi6-letnia kampania wojenna przeprowadzona przez Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi, mająca na celu oczyszczenie Pól Pogrobowca z Katharsis. Rozpoczęła się 12 roku Ery Światła i była pierwszym konfliktem który zakończył się usunięciem Enklawy Śmierci. Preludium Pola Pogrobowca "Nie pokonamy tego. Żaden byt nie zdoła tego pokonać. Pola Pogrobowca nie są ziemiami o które można walczyć. Są zupełnie czymś innym. Są Królestwem Śmierci." - z prywantych notatek Papieża Valkirana IV (-400 r. Ery Światła) Pola Pogrobowca były miejscem w Swabii, które od nieprzeliczonych lat było pod niepodzielnym władaniem Katharsis. Miejsce to było jednym z tzw. Enklaw Śmierci - sporych rozmiarów przestrzeni w których te przerażające stwory stworzyły sobie domy. Miejsca te wypełnione były lasami z zakonserwowanych ludzkich szczątków oraz polami przeoranymi przez gniew tych niepojętych bestii. To właśnie z tych Enklaw Katharsis urządzały swoje wypady na ludzkie ośrodki cywilizacyjne i to do nich wracały po wypełnianiu kolejnych grobów. W historii było wielu władców którzy próbowali usunąć te Enklawy Śmierci.thumb|292px|Rodionycze odrzucający Ketonów w okolicach Pól Pogrobowca, rok nieznany (Warhammer Fantasy) Żadnemu się nie udało. A Pola Pogrobowca były miejscem wielu prób. Legendy powiadają że całe cywilizacje przepadały w obrębach tego miejsca. Rodionycze, którzych władza rozciągała się wokół nich najdłużej, również wielokrotnie próbowali najróżniejszych sposobów by pozbyć się tej gigantycznej komórki rakowej ze swoich ziem. Dziesiątki krucjat, większych i mniejszych kampani wojennych, wszystkie kończyły się tak samo. Dopiero po podpisaniu Dekretu Papieskiego "W Obronie Cywilizacji" z -260 roku Ery Światła ustalono, że wszelkie skuteczne ataki na Pola Pogrobowca są niemożliwe. Istnienie Pól Pogrobowca na pograniczu trzech państw sprowokowało narodziny dwóch organizacji którym w końcu przeznaczono obronę przed atakami ze strony Katharsis. Kyrene stworzyło Gilidie Pogranicza a Swabia powołała Zakon Gniewu Bożego. Dwie zupełnie różne organizacje, zrodzone z desperackiego pragnienia uchronienia tak wielu ludzi od ataków ze strony mieszkańców Pól Pogrobowca, jak to tylko możliwe. Lata mijały, czasy się zmieniały jednak Królestwo Katharsis pozostawało nienaruszone. A przynajmniej tak było do czasu gdy swoje podboje rozpoczęła kobieta zwąca się Białą Panią. Nim minął szósty rok od pierwszej bitwy Starych Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, włądcy zarówno Kyrene, jak i Revani i Swabi stali się częścią jej Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi "Moim jedynym pragnieniem jest bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców Ogygi. Zabicie kilku Katharsis jej nie zagwarantuje. Musimy uderzyć tam gdzie zaboli je najbardziej. W Alfarii nie było państwa dość silnego by mogło tego dokonać. Więc postanowiłam stworzyć je sama." - Biała Panithumb|258px|Biała Pani (zrobione przez koleżankę - https://www.deviantart.com/kazuoyuu) Biała Pani nigdy nie ukrywała że mordowanie Katharsis znajduje się wysoko na liście jej pragnień. Kobieta pragnęła jednak pójść znacznie dalej, niż jakikolwiek władca przed nią. Pragnęła wymordować wszystkie Katharsis w Ogydze, usuwając z niej Enklawy Śmierci. Oczywiście byli w przeszłości władcy którzy snuli podobne plany. Wszyscy skończyli w dosyć przewidywalny sposób. Biała Pani nie robiła początkowo wiele by się jakoś wyróżniać pośród tłumu szaleńców którzy szastali krwią w imię swoich morderczych fantazji związanych z mordowaniem istot z najgorszych koszmarów. Po zajęciu Revani i Swabi kobieta natychmiast nakazała swoim Lordom mobilizować wojska i gotować się do pierwszej wielkiej wojny z Katharsis. Do uderzenia na Pola Pogrobowca. Wybranie akurat tej Enklawy Śmierci na swój cel było logicznym wyborem. Pola Pogrobowca znajdowały się w samym sercu Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi, na pograniczach trzech Prowincji a mieszkający w niej Katharsis od dawna obierały sobie na cel tereny wokół Kalipso, które służyło teraz jako stolica państwa Białej Pani. Teoretycznie więc, Pola Pogrobowca były najniebezpieczniejszą z Enklaw i na ich zniszczeniu powinno zależeć wszystkim mieszkańcom. Biała Pani miała jednak niedorzeczne wymagania wobec swoich poddanych. Kobieta liczyła że armie będą gotowe w 9 roku Ery Światła - zaledwie dwa lata po zakończeniu I Rokoszu Revańskiego, gdy padły ostatnie strzały związane z ekspansją dominium Despoty. Biała Pani i jej siły zdobyły sześć okolicznych krajów w niesamowitym tempie, pozostawiły jednak za sobą śmierć i zniszczenie. Zjednoczone Prowincje potrzebowały czasu na oddech. Samo jednoczenie wspomnianych Prowincji było również zadaniem które pochłaniało wiele czasu i środków. Pierwsza Generacja Lordów (czyli Ci władający od założenia Rady do Wycięcia Zjednoczonych Prowincji) jest w książkach do histori uważana za jedną z najwybitniejszych, jeśli nie najwybitniejszą, jednak nawet oni potrzebowali czasu by wprowadzić w czyn wizję Białej Pani. Despota Zjednoczonych Prowincji nie wzięła jeszcze pod uwagę jak wielki strach w zwykłych ludziach wzbudzały Katharsis. Po ponad tysiącleciu nierównej "walki" z tym niezrozumiałym, potwornym przeciwnikiem, wielu ludzi oswoiło się z myślą że są skazani na wieczną ucieczkę bądź obronę przed ostatecznym złem. Nikt nie miał ochoty dać się zmasakrować w imię czegoś co wyglądało jak niedorzeczna, utopijna idea. Mimo to Biała Pani się nie poddawała. Nakazała swojemu Łącznikowi, Antarriemu Eanochowi, doglądać przygotowań armii mającej zetrzeć na proch Pola Pogrobowca. Nie było to proste zadanie - Łącznik już na samym początku procesu musiał przebyć kilka dni i nocy na bezsenności, organizując pierwsze przygotowania i walcząc ze spiskami którymi wypełnione były najwyższe sfery Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Oczywiście w staraniach Antarriego wspierali Lordowie, jednak jak miał po latach wspomnieć Łącznik, "im bardziej jakiś Lord się angażował, tym gorzej spałem po nocach". Negocjacje Wewnętrzne "To co powiem może w pewnym stopniu kalać Nauki Boskie...ale wierzę Ci bardziej niż księgom moich poprzedników. Zamordujmy jakieś Katharsis!" - przypisywane Papieżowi Wiglafowi I Oczywiście by zebrać odpowiednie siły, trzeba było najpierw dogadać się z ludźmi którzy posiadają armie. Na szczycie hierarchii Zjednoczonych Prowincji stała Biała Pani, tuż obok byli Lordowie - wydawało się więc że jeśli obydwie te siły będą domagać się wielkiej armii, to ją dostaną. W tych czasach Biała Pani uważała się jednak bardziej za "obrończynię" niż "władczynie" i o ile lubiła wprowadzać atmosferę "trzymania wszystkich na krótkiej smyczy", Zjednoczone Prowincje z tego okresu były dużo bardziej rozbite. W jego granicach działały siły w dużej mierze niezależne od hierarchi prawnej ZPO. A skoro Biała Pani nie chciała się ich pozbyć, to trzeba było z nimi negocjować. Większość wewnętrznych negocjacji wziął na siebie Antarri, jednak Biała Pani osobiście ruszyła negocjować z liderami trzech sił które starały się przez ostatnie stulecia chronić Alfarię przed agresją mieszkańców Pól Pogrobowca. I o ile Biała Pani zrobiła to by odciążyć swojego doradcę, ten z rozczarowaniem uznał że jego władczyni wzięła "najłatwiejszą robotę", pozostawiając go w wypełnionym intrygami bagnie. Pierwszą osobą do której udała się Biała Pani był Wiglaf I, Papież Kościoła Kerińskiego i lider Zakonu Gniewu Bożego.thumb|270px|Art przedstawiający Wilgrafa I na rok przed wyniesieniem na Tron Papieski (Art by Salai) Zakon Gniewu Bożego był nie tylko zbrojnym ramieniem Kościoła ale i organizacją odpowiedzialną za obronę Swabii przed zakusami Katharsis. Na etapie podbicia domu Rodionyczów przez Białą Panią organizacja ta liczyła ponad 500 lat i cieszyła się uznaniem nie tylko mieszkańców Swabii, ale i jej sąsiadów. Nie było w Alfarii siły która wiedziałaby więcej na temat Katharsis z tej Enklawy Śmierci niż Zakon Gniewu Bożego. Biała Pani udała się więc Petereicha, siedziby Kościoła Kerisiańskiego, gdzie w ramach szacunku czekała na kolanach przed Pałacem Papieskim. Wiglaf nakazał oczywiście wpuścić Despotę natychmiast jak tylko dowiedział się o jej przybyciu. Historia nie zapamiętała wiele na temat rozmów jakie odbyły się tamtego dnia przy Tronie Papieskim. Powszechnie uważa się jednak że Wiglaf I, w przeciwieństwie do swych poprzedników, uważał że Katharsis można się pozbyć jedynie poprzez akt Świętej Wojny. Być może widząc jak Biała Pani dokonywała rzeczy niestworzonych, podbijając niemal w pojedynkę całe państwa i władając kilkoma rodzajami Vril'la, doszedł do wniosku że została ona zesłała przez Boga, by wykończyć stwory męczące Jego lud. Po dniu rozmów Papież nie tylko zagwarantował udział Zakonu Gniewu Bożego w nadchodzącej wojnie. Przysiągł nawet że osobiście weźmie w niej udział. Tym samym, umyślnie bądź nie, zmusił Lorda Swabii by również osobiście wziął udział w nadchodzącej kampani - w końcu jeśli duchowy lider Rodionyczów rusza do walki, to ich świecki przywódca nie może zostać w tyle. Kilka dni po udanym spotkaniu z Wiglafem Biała Pani udała się do Revani, gdzie spotkała się z przedstawicielami Szczepu Mytthraw, który był odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie wszystkich trzech Enklaw Śmierci umieszczonych w granicach państwa Celerrimów. Mytthrawowie byli niezaprzeczalnie jedną z najpotężniejszych (jeśli nie najpotężniejszą) rodzin w Revani. Byli uważani za Szczep którego założycielem był pół-mityczny syn samego Boga Łowcy. Ich potęga była tak wielka, że pomimo faktu że byli odpowiedzialni za I Rokosz Revański (czyli bunt jednocześnie przeciw ich władcy, Drako Kraytowi, jak i Białej Pani) to nikt nie odważył się pociągnąć ich do odpowiedzialności.thumb|226px|Draco Krayt, lider Revanii (autorstwa Mrs. Strange) Szczep Mytthraw był o wiele mniej kooperacyjny niż Kościół Kerisański. Jego przedstawiciele byli odpowiedzialni za ochronę trzech Enklaw Śmierci - gromadzenie sił wokół jednego odciągało uwagę od pozostałych, a co za tym idzie narażało Revanię na niebezpieczeństwo. Znacznie ważniejszym powodem był jednak strach przed utratą wpływów - na takiej wojnie, nieważne czy wygranej czy nie, zginęłoby wielu członków Szczepu. Łączyłoby się to z osłabieniem organizacji a co za tym idzie, utratą wyjątkowych przywilejów. Dlatego właśnie pomimo spędzenia 3 dni na negocjacjach z Mytthrawami, Biała Pani nie była w stanie dojść do żadnego porozumienia. Szczęśliwie dla Białej Pani, osobiści skrytobójcy Antarriego otruli na jego rozkaz głowę Szczepu, pozostawiając tą pozycję otwartą dla konkurencji. Despota była nieświadoma że to jej Łącznik jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć osoby z którą negocjowała - kobieta zaoferowała nawet swoją pomoc w organizowaniu pogrzebu. W siedzibach Szczepu wybuchła natomiast cicha wojna domowa pomiędzy najróżniejszymi stronnictwami chcącymi przejąć pałeczkę po martwym poprzedniku. Jeden z synów tragicznie zamordowanego, Diokuletan Mytthraw, udał się do Białej Pani i zawarł z nią układ. Diokuletan był związany Przysięgą Życia z Lordem Kraytem, po tym jak ten ocalił mu życie w III Oblężeniu Skarengrodu. Przysięga ta dawała Drako prawo to poproszenia Diokuletana o cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek i na mocy Praw Celerrimskich i Boskich, Mytthraw miał obowiązek wykonać dane mu polecenie. Był to jeden z powodów dla którego niewielu widziało w nim rolę głowy rodziny. Diokuletan jednak był ambitnym człowiekiem i był w stanie dogadać się z Białą Panią. Układ był prosty - Biała Pani pomoże Diokuletanowi zdobyć władzę w Szczepie, Lord Krayt wykorzysta Przysięgę Życia by nakazać mu zaangażować się w nadchodzącą Kampanię na Polach Pogrobowca i Szczep Mytthraw stanie do walki. Kilka dni i trupów później, gdy doszło do pogrzebu poprzedniej głowy rodziny, Diokuletan miał już zabezpieczoną pozycję. Cały ten układ nie skończył się jednak dobrze dla Lorda Krayta. Lord nie tylko musiał zmarnować Przysięgę, ale Diokuletan ogłosił, że wolą Boga Łowcy jest, by nie tylko Szczep Mytthraw ale i Drako Krayt stanęli do walki przeciwko Katharsis. Osobiście. Lider Revanii nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Ostatnią organizacją były Gildie Pogranicza, które chroniły Kyrene przed natarciem ze strony Pól Pogrobowca. Gildie Pogranicza były zupełnie inną organizacją niż Zakon Gniewu Bożego czy Szczep Mytthraw. Było to bardziej zbieranina najróżniejszych organizacji (Gildii) których członkowie specjalizowali się w przepędzaniu bądź zabijaniu Katharsis. Byli oni praktycznie niezależni od Kyrene i w przerwach pomiędzy walką z istotami z koszmarów zajmowali się politycznymi utarczkami pomiędzy sobą nawzajem. Gdy Biała Pani ruszyła w tamte rejony, niełatwy ład utrzymywała Gildia Nawigatorów, pod przywództwem Mistrza Amalana Rynnwa. Rynnw był o wiele bardziej bezpośredni niż Ci którzy wcześniej rozmawiali z Białą Panią, nazywając jej plan po prostu głupim. Amalan stwierdził że nie będzie narażał swojej reputacji i ludzi uczestnicząc w czymś co zakończy się bezsensowną masakrą. Powiedział jej też w twarz że nie wierzy że skoro nawet mieszkający w odległych krainach Imperator Netro nie zdołał pozbyć się Enklaw Śmierci, to nie ma w Ogydze istoty dość silnej by poprowadzić żołnierzy w tak bój. Jego nastawienie nie zmieniło się nawet po tym jak Biała Pani cisnęła nim wysoko w powietrze, czekając aż zleci z twierdzy na której odbywała się rozmowa i przyciągając go do siebie na sekundę przed tym jak Mistrz uderzyłby o ziemię.thumb|290px|Ahrorl Artifi, władca Izolhos W starciu z Gilidami Pogranicza sojusznikiem Białej Pani okazał się niespodziewany gracz - władca sąsiadującego z ZPO Izolhos, Ahrorl Artifi. Artifi był mocno zaniepokojony samym istnieniem Zjednoczonych Prowincji - państwa które nie tylko wyrosło praktycznie znikąd ale i podbiło niemal wszystkich swoich sąsiadów w zaledwie kilka lat. Z perspektywy Izolhos najbardziej bolesna była utrata Kserii - królestwa które nie tylko było prawdopodobnie jedynym prawdziwym sojusznikiem Zoyerów w Alfarii, ale i służyło jako bufor oddzielający umieszczone na północy państwo od reszty Ogygi. Artifi właściwie nie znał dnia ani godziny. Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi mogły zapukać do jego drzwi o dowolnej porze. Jednak bardziej niż ZPO Artifi nienawidził Katharsis. Były niebezpieczne i drażniące. Wchodziły wszędzie. Władca Izolhos często marzył o wsparciu ekspedycji która usunęłaby te koszmary z mapy Ogygi. Oczywiście były to tylko marzenia. Do czasu aż szpiedzy Artifiego donieśli mu o planach Białej Pani. Artifi postanowił je wesprzeć. Z jego perspektywy Kampania na Polach Pogrobowca mogła być wyłącznie sukcesem. Jeśli Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi przegrają i stracą masę wojska, pozycja Białej Pani podupadnie a jej imperium nie będzie miało sił by zająć Izolhos. W najbardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach Zoyerzy mogliby nawet przeprowadzić powstanie w Kserii, które dodatkowo poprawiłoby geopolityczny obraz Izolhos. Jeśli natomiast Zjednoczone Prowincje wygrają, to będzie to świt zupełnie nowej ery. Początku upadku Katharsis - istot które w przeciwieństwie do ludzi były nie tylko niebezpieczne ale i nieprzewidywalne. Artifi wysłał więc list do Niekoba Prrasa, Mistrza Gildi Mrocznego Świtu i Ketona który utrzymywał bliski kontakt z siatką szpiegowską Ahrorla od zakończenia Wojny Domowej w Izolhos. List doszedł jeszcze gdy Biała Pani była w Revanii i zawierał sugestie oraz instrukcje, które miały pomóc Niekobowi obalić Rynnwa, przejąć władzę nad Gildiami Pogranicza i wspomóc Białą Panią. Niestety, Artifi nie wiedział że Niekob zginął kilka dni wcześniej podczas polowania, gdy jego Ogoroń przewrócił się o Dziką Świnię, zrzucając z siebie Prrasa i sprawiając że ten złamał sobie kark. List dotarł więc do jego mniej bystrego syna, Rtusa Prrasa. Działania Prrasa doprowadziły do śmierci Amalana i rozpoczęcia brutalnego konfliktu pomiędzy Gildiami. W czasie tego konfliktu mały oddział Katharsis z Pól Pogrobowca uderzył wprost na ich siedziby, jeszcze bardziej zwiększając chaos na południu Kyrene. Biała Pani nie stała jednak na uboczu. Kobieta zamordowała Rtusa, przejęła władzę nad Mrocznym Świtem i poprowadziła kontratak przeciwko Katharsis. Po dosyć widowiskowym wymordowaniu nieludzkich napastników, Mroczny Świt i kilka pozostałych Gildii pokłoniły się przed Despotą. Reszta nadal jednak pozostawała w głębokim konflikcie - przynajmniej do czasu przybycia wojsk Kyrene, na czele których stała Lady Lisiran. Po doprowadzeniu Gildii Pogranicza do porządku, Biała Pani ogłosiła Io głową organizacji i nakazała przygotowania do Kampanii. Tym sposobem trwająca długie pokolenia niezależność Gildii została zniszczona a przygotowania do wojny nabrały tempa. Wybór Dowódcy "Do takiej operacji będzie potrzebowała kogoś niespotykanego. Zwykli ludzie nie są w stanie skutecznie dowodzić w walce z istotami ciemności. Verkanie, Rój czy Opętani - tylko niezwykłe jednostki są w stanie zmusić swoich żołnierzy do zrobienia tego co konieczne w walce z obrzydliwie nieludzkim przeciwnikiem. Brak takich jednostek to obietnica klęski. Z drugiej strony, posiadanie ich nie gwarantuje zwycięstwa. (...) Kampania na Polach Pogrobowca przejdzie do historii, w ten czy inny sposób." - Czarny Pan, lider Holiemu Szybko okazało się jak niemożliwe były początkowe oczekiwania Białej Pani - gdy na horyzoncie majaczył 9 rok Ery Światła, sprawy organizacyjne były jeszcze w powiłakach. Żołnierze nadal byli zbierani, sprzęt produkowany a plany dopiero rozpisywane. W tym wszystkim brakowało jednak jednej istotnej rzeczy - dowódcy całej kampanii. Oczywiście tak wielki wysiłek wojenny wymagał wielu dowódców, jednak ogólne działania musiały znajdować się pod jurysdykcją jednego osobnika. Kogoś utalentowanego i chętnego by walczyć. Początkowo sądzono że to Biała Pani przejmie to stanowisko, jednak kobieta zadecydowała że będzie walczyć na pierwszej lini wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami. Szybko więc odpadła. Antarri udał się z misją dyplomatyczną do Holietów, którzy zamieszkiwali małe państwo na południe od Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Holieci byli ekspertami w walce z Katharsis - w końcu przetrwali ponad tysiąclecie będąc otoczonym przez nie (i inne szkaradztwa) ze wszystkich stron. Niewiele wiadomo na temat działań Antarriego na dworze Czarnego Pana, poza tym że pobił się z jednym Golemem, przez co wrócił do Zjednoczonych Prowincji ze zwichniętym nadgarstkiem i złamaną końcówką ogona. No i oczywiście z brakiem rozwiązań. Innym kandydatem był Klearkos Aner, pierwszy Siewca Świętego Zastępu. thumb|278px|Klearkos Aner (https://www.deviantart.com/lorandesore/art/Commission-723322049)który przed uzyskaniem swojej pozycji był dowódcą armii najemników. Klearkos miał doświadczenie i lojalność które były potrzebne. Siewca jednak również pragnął walczyć bliżej pola bitwy, dowodząc Strażnikami Despoty w trakcie walk. Co więcej Aner utrzymywał że nigdy nie dowodził siłami chociaż w połowie tak wielkimi jak te które miały stanąć naprzeciw Katharsis. Nie był więc, w swojej opinii, dobrym kandydatem. Wokół kadydatury Klearkosa wybuchły zresztą liczne kłótnie. Wspierało ją wielu ludzi - takich którzy sądzili że mężczyzna naprawdę się nadaje, takich którzy liczyli na jego względną apolityczność i takich którzy liczyli że nie podoła zadaniu i się zbłaźni. Przede wszystkim za tą kandydaturą stała Biała Pani, która nie chciała by Aner walczył na pierwszej linii frontu. W przyszłości inni Siewcy mieli być dla Białej Pani jedynie sługami i towarzyszami. Miała im ufać i ich szanować, jednak ostatecznie być gotowa przełożyć dobro Zjednoczonych Prowincji nad nich. Z Klearkosem było inaczej. On był jej przyjacielem. Wielu podejrzewało że nawet kimś więcej. Znacznie więcej. Jak wspomina prywatny dziennik Lorda Likki, Andaraksa Lukkotepa: "Kiedy Biała Pani wybuchła po rozmowie z Siewcą, cała Rada Lordów się zesrała." Ostatecznie Białej Pani nie udało się przekonać Klearkosa do objęcia tej pozycji. Na tym etapie najróżniejsze organizacje i rodziny wewnątrz Zjednoczonych Prowincji zaczęły typować swoich własnych kandydatów. Część z nich była utalentowana, część obiecująca, zdecydowana większość mogła się jednak poszczycić jedynie znajomościami. Ostatecznie kryzys został rozwikłany na posiedzeniu Rady Lordów z 19 stycznia 9 roku. Tam zdecydowano że Głównym Dowódcą zostanie Abydas Inetkaesthumb|250px|Abydas Inetkaes (https://www.deviantart.com/gerryarthur/art/Man-in-Cape-678101509) - Likkijczyk który lata temu dowodził w Bitwie o S'kar. Była to jedyna bitwa Wojny Likkijskiej którą Kalipso przegrało, pomimo faktu że na polu bitwy znajdowała się Biała Pani. Abydas, pomimo wielu niepewności, przyjął na siebie odpowiedzialność dowódcy. Teraz plany dotyczące Kampani na Polach Pogrobowca mogły naprawdę nabrać kształtów. Niezwykłe Wsparcie "Wysłałam kiedyś tuzin najemników z zadaniem zabicia tego człowieka. Żaden z nich nie wrócił." - Lady Io Lisiran opowiadająca o Exirze Falanie W 11 roku Ery Światła, gdy już dla całej Ogygi stało się jasne że imperium Białej Pani rusza na wojnę przeciwko Katharsis, do walki postanowiło przyłączyć się kilku niezwykłych ochotników. Zwykli żołnierze byli przerażeni prespektywą walki na Enklawach Śmierci - nie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie we własnych domach, a co dopiero na terenie wroga. Refleksję tą podzielała większa część mieszkańców Prowincji, przekonana że aspiracje Białej Pani sprowadzą na Alfarię katastrofę niewidzianą od stuleci. Nie wszyscy jednak byli tego zdania. Pierwszym niezwykłym "zaciągnięciem" jakie obiegło najwyższe salony Zjednoczonych Prowincji byłą informacja że Alatyrowi Artyści, Exir Falan i Labien Tonius udali się przed Serce Ogygi by poprosić Białą Panią o szanse na zaangażowanie się w konflikt. W normalnych okolicznościach zapędy dwóch mężczyzn nie byłyby niczym niezwykłym. Alatyrowi Artyści nie byli jednak byle kim. W -313 roku Ery Światła Kyrene zostało zaatakowane przez Katharsis prowadzonych przez trzech Kartanów - straszliwych, owłosionych stowór niosących za sobą jedynie śmierć i zniszczenie. Potwory te zostały okrzyknięte Imperatorami Zgnilizny, gdyż tereny na których stąpały szybko zamieniły się w podmokłe, wypełnione chorobami ruiny. Nieczysta kampania zniszczenia trwała przez trzy lata, przynosząc niepowetowane straty które odbiły się nie tylko na Kyrene ale i na jego sąsiadach. Po wyrządzeniu niesamowitych szkód niczego niespodziewającym się ofiarom, Kartany przebiły się do Pól Pogrobowca, z których więcej nie wyszły. Wśród ocalałych z gniewu Imperatorów Zgnilizny było 37 rodzin Ketonów. 37 rodzin które straciły wszystko, poza życiem. Rodzin, których członkowie złożyli pokoleniową obietnicę odnalezienia i wymordowania tych przebrzydłych Katharsis. Przez następne trzy stulecia, najróżniejsi przedstawiciele tych właśnie rodzin żyli i umierali po to by zbliżyć się chociaż odrobinę do Imperatorów Zgnilizny. Żadnemu się nie powiodło. Gdy Biała Pani powołała Zjednoczone Prowincje, ze wspomnianych 37 rodzin pozostały tylko dwie, których jedynymi ocalałymi członkami byli Exir Falan i Labien Tonius. Bliscy przyjaciele, którzy pomimo złożenia takiej samej przysięgi jak ich przodkowie, skupili się przede wszystkim na rozwijaniu własnych karier i szybko stali się jednymi z najbardziej znanych najemników w całej Ogydze. gggg.jpg|Exir (https://www.deviantart.com/sunsetagain/art/Cabbage-Farmer-s-New-Hobby-674231243) dddddddd.jpg|Labien (https://www.deviantart.com/sunsetagain/art/Once-a-Templar-always-a-Templar-746567272) Exir był geniuszem w wykorzystywaniu swojego Vril'la, pomimo faktu że sposób w jaki go używał mógł wydawać się ograniczony. Keton używał Vril'la wyłącznie na swojej broni, Malutkiej. Malutka była niedorzecznie wielką kosą, której ostrze zostało wytkute przez mistrzów z Kuźni Czarnego Serca. Rękojeść tej broni była stworzona z alatyru, więc pomimo swojego rozmiaru i ciężaru Exir mógł posługiwać się nia bez najmniejszych problemów, tak długo jak używał swojego Vril'la. Falan opracował nawet własną sztukę walki, opartą o posługiwanie się Malutką. Niemniej przez swoje oddanie tej broni, Exir wydawał się mieć swego rodzaju mentalną blokadę która nie pozwalała mu wpływać na inne przedmioty stworzone z tego metalu. Nie miało to jednak wielkiego znaczenia. Dzięki swojemu geniuszowi i niecodziennemu stylowi walki mężczyzna zdobył sławę niepokonanego w walce w zwarciu. Oczywiście oznaczało to że Keton nie był za dobry w walce na odległosć, ale od tego był jego towarzysz. Labien Tonius był wybitnym strzelcem, zaznajomionym z łukami, kuszami i powoli rozwijającą się bronią palną. Labien sam w sobie nie był aż takim legendarnym przeciwnikiem jak Exir, ale idealnie wypełniał wszystkie luki w obronie swojego towarzysza. Ta dwójka wspólnie była śmiertelnie skuteczna. Biała Pani miała kiedyś zdradzić swoim towarzyszom, że Alatyrowi Artyści są najprawdopodobniej jedynymi osobami w Alfarii, które byłyby w stanie ją zabić. Była to świetna rekomendacja do walki z Katharsis. Poza nimi był jednak jeszcze jeden człowiek, chętny by wziąć udział w nadchodzącej masakrze.thumb|274px|Numedian Sicar (https://www.deviantart.com/castaguer93/art/Standing-sword-dude-519671451) Był nim Numedian Sicar, dowódca z relatywnie odległego Imperium Netro. Numedian był Elopem, który pomimo młodego wieku zrobił zawrotną karierę wojskową dzięki swoim szybkim i zdecydowanym działaniom w czasie Wojny Octaviańskiej. Pomimo nie bycia jeszcze na samym szczycie imperialnej hierarchii, Sicar miał niemal fanatyczną lojalność 20 tysięcy żołnierzy, którzy tratkowali jego słowo na równi ze słowem Imperatora. Numedian mógł wykorzystać tą przewagę do wielu celów politycznych. Ale on chciał tylko mordować Katharsis. Niestety dla niego, Imperator Netro nie był zainteresowany wysyłaniem wojsk na Enklawy Śmierci. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Białej Pani. Po usłyszeniu o przygotowaniach dotyczących Kampani na Polach Pogrobowca, Numedian udał się do stolicy Imperium, prosząc Imperatora o pozwolenie na udanie się na tamtą wojnę w towarzystwie lojalnych sobie żołnierzy. Imperator zdecydowanie odmówił, twierdząc że "Jej państwo nie przetrwa tej próby" i że "nie ma po co marnować tak cennej krwi jak wasza". Tydzień po odrzuceniu Numedian dostał jednak informację że Imperator zmienił zdanie i że Sicar może zabrać ze sobą 5 tysięcy żołnierzy i wyruszyć ku ZPO. Okręty były gotowe niemal natychmiast a Numedian w towarzystwie połowy swoich ludzi bezceremonialnie popłynął ku przygodzie. Za pozwoleniem nie stał jednak Imperator a ówczesny Czempion Elopu, Brutriot Iskatus, który obawiał się że Numedian może pewnego dnia spróbować zająć jego miejsce. Po wyjściu całej afery na jaw Czempion został oczywiście szybko ukarany. Niemniej było już za późno by zawracać Sicara. Pięciu Tysięcy (jak zaczęto nazywać Numediana i jego armię) nie mieli jednak zbyt wielu zapasów, więc w drodzę do Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi zatrzymali się w Prawdziwym Królestwie Akai, w mieście portowym Boudissa, gdzie poprosili o jedzenie i picie. Gdy ich prośba została odrzucona, Pięciu Tysięcy obaliło radę miasta, ogłosiło jego niepodległość i zaczęło rabować okoliczne tereny. Ich cała eskapada trwała 12 dni, aż na miejsce przybył sam Król Prawdziwej Akai, który przekazał Numedianowi zapasy i zagwarantował bezpieczną podróż aż do granicy. Później Pięciu Tysięcy przemaszerowało przez Wspólnotę Echnańską, gdzie świeżo koronowany władca V'ladi'slav II przekazał im 2 tysiące wojowników, oczekując w zamian że siły Sicara nie będą grabić mu miast i pomogą poprawić stosunki ze Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami. Siedmiu Tysięcy w końcu dotarło do Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Tam, po spotkaniu z Antarrim, gotowali się do wojny absolutnej. Powołanie Rady Mniejszej "- Ja i Klearkos wyruszamy na pole bitwy. Podobnie z większością Rady Lordów. Ktoś jednak będzie musiał zarządzać Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami. Ktoś komu mogę zaufać. ''- Nie masz chyba za wielu takich ludzi, moja Pani. A przynajmniej nie powinnaś mieć.'' ''- Mam Ciebie. Będziesz zasiadał na moim miejscu. Despota nie będący Despotą, przewodzący Radzie Lordów nie będącej Radą Lordów. Mój reprezentant. Mój Łącznik Jedyna osoba której mogę tak zaufać."'' - rozmowa pomiędzy Białą Panią a Antarrim Eanochem Na tydzień przed dotarciem Siedmiu Tysięcy do granic Zjednoczonych Prowincji, Lord Kserii, Tarkat Dederrlict ogłosił publicznie że zamierza wziąć udział w walkach na Polach Pogrobowca. Było to niemałe zaskoczenie. Powszechnie wiadome było że Tarkat nie przepadał za Białą Panią (najtęższe umysły ZPO sugerowały że mogło to mieć jakiś związek z faktem że kobieta zamordowała mu ojca) i wydawało się że niemal z równie wielką niechęcią podchodził do całego pomysłu Kampani na Polach Pogrobowca. Wydaje się jednak że to właśnie ten wstręt popchnął go do wzięcia udziału w tej walce. Jak Lord Tarkat raz rzekł: "Nie robię tego dla Białej Pani. Robię to dla każdego kto nie jest nią." Tym samym okazało się że wszyscy członkowie Rady, za wyjątkiem Lorda Likki, będą brać udział w nadchodzącej walce. Podobnie było z Białą Panią, Despotą Zjednczonych Prowincji. To oznaczało że kierownictwo w państwie będzie musiał objąć ktoś nowy. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Teoretycznie na tym etapie działał system Adeptów - uczniów którzy pobierali nauki od swoich Lordów, by móc ich zastąpić, na jakiś czas bądź na stałe. Jednak w tych czasach Biała Pani nie pilnowała jakoś szczególnie tego systemu, przez co Adepci wytrzymywali bardzo krótki okres czasu, albo po prostu nie byli brani w ogóle. Jedynymi Lordami którzy "utrzymywali" sumiennie Adeptów byli Io i Drako - przy czym ta pierwsza musiała zamordować swojego ucznia na dzień przed deklaracją Tarkata, gdyż okazało się że jej Keton był szpiegiem władcy Izolhos, Ahrorla Artifiego. Po konsultacjach z Antarrim i Radą Biała Pani nakazała Lordom wybrać ludzi którzy będą ich zastępować na czas trwania Kampani na Polach Pogrobowca.thumb|276px|Antarri, Łącznik Białej Pani (https://www.deviantart.com/matthewsellers/art/Drake-762406653) Nie było to proste zadanie - gdy tylko na salonach usłyszano wieść o "poszukiwaniu kandydatów", najróżniejsze frakcje ze wszystkich Prowincji zaczęły walczyć o swoich kandydatów. W końcu, po wielu tygodniach trudów, wszyscy 4 Lordowie mający udać się do walki przedstawili swoich Delegatów, którzy mieli zasiadać w Sercu Ogygi pod przewodnictwem Łącznika, Antarriego Eanocha. Ówczesna elita jak i późniejsi historycy mieli/mają problem z dokładnym opisaniem tego co się wtedy wydarzyło. Teoretycznie Biała Pani nadal miała tytuł Despoty i przewodziła Zjednoczonym Prowincjom, najważniejsze decyzje podejmował jednak Łącznik, którego przywileje zostały tylko nieznacznie zwiększone. Delegaci, chociaż zasiadali w Radzie, nie mieli przyznanych statusów "Lordów" (z oczywistym wyjątkiem Lorda Andaraksa, władcy Likki). Mimo to Delegaci mieli dokładnie taką samą władzę jak Lordowie. Później miało tylko dojść do podobnych dezorientujących wydarzeń. Łącznik i Delegaci mieli spotykać się w pomieszczeniu pod Salą Spotkań Rady Lordów a z powodu braków w szeregach Świętego Zastępu (zdecydowana większość z nich walczyła u boku swojej Pani, pozostawiając w Sercu Ogygi tylko garstkę swoich ludzi) Antarri musiał sam sprowadzać sobie ochronę. Despota nie będący Despotą, przewodził Radzie Lordów nie będącej Radą Lordów, chroniony przez Święty Zastęp który nie był Świętym Zastępem. Pomimo to powszechnie uważało się że do żadnej zmiany władzy nie doszło. Dla historycznej i analitycznej ścisłości, urząd ten nazywa się Radą Mniejszą a ich działania nie są zwykle wliczane w historię Rady Lordów. Pierwsze Walki Mobilizacja i Plan "Żyć Godnie, Umierać z Honorem!" - hasło które miało stać się w przyszłości credo Zjednoczonych Prowincji W końcu, na początku 12 roku Ery Światła, udało się rozwiązać najpoważniejsze organizacyjne problemy związane z Kampanią na Polach Pogrobowca. Każda z Prowincji wystawiła część swoich wojsk do dyspozycji Abydasa, głównodowodzącego całą operacją. Liczba żołnierzy zaangażowanych w Kampanię na Polach Pogrobowca była niesamowicie duża. Wokół Enklawy Śmierci zgromadzono połowę armii Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Wielu twierdzi że była to największa mobilizacja wojsk od -1500 roku Ery Światła. thumb|280px|Punkty Wyjścia zaznaczone na mapie Alfarii z epokiArmia mająca zająć Pola Pogrobowca została podzielona na pięć Grup, każda znajdująca się w innym miejscu wokół Enklawy Śmierci. W czasie przygotowywania kampanii Abydas wskazał pięć strategicznie położonych Punktów Wyjścia w których miay stacjonować Grupy. Część z nich, jak np. siedziba Gild Pogranicza były oczywistymi wyborami, inne jak np. Wilmhain (mała wioska w Swabii) musiały zostać później umocnione i przystosowane do przyjęcia nadchodzących sił. Punkty Wyjścia były nie tylko przez lata przygotowywane do logistycznego wspierania żołnierzy ZPO, były też prawdopoodobnie najlepszymi pozycjami do obrony przed potencjalnym atakiem Katharsis. Grupami tymi były: *'Grupa "Todd" - '''rozlokowana na północ, dowodzona przez Lorda Zodda *'Grupa "Selem" - 'rozlokowana na wschód, dowodzona przez Lorda Drako Krayta *'Grupa "Porządek" - 'rozlokowana na południu, dowodzona przez Białą Panią *'Grupa "Acheron" - 'rozlokowana na południowym-zachodzie, dowodzona przez Lorda Tarkata Dederrlicta *'Grupa "Jedno Kyrene" -''' rozlokowana na północnym-zachodzie, dowodzona przez Lady Io Lisiran Kolejną rzeczą jaką przygotowano przed zakończeniem mobilizacji były Latarnie Lądowe. Były to specjalne wieże, rozciągnięte pomiędzy Punktami Wyjścia i zaopatrzone we wszelkie środki wymagane do komunikacji. Każda z Latarni miała swoją wyjątkową nazwę, przetłumaczoną na "język światła" - specjalny system komunikacji oparty o proste komendy i wiadomości z użyciem światła np. emitowanego przez płomienie. Co więcej wszystkie Latarnie Lądowe miały wewnątrz szereg ptaków komunikacyjnych, które mogły szybko przekazać wiadomość do pozostałych wież czy Punktów Wyjścia. System ten nie tylko pozwalał utrzymywać całkiem spójną komunikację pomiędzy porozrzucanymi grupami, ale utrzymywał też ruchy Katharsis pod relatywnym monitoringiem. Abydas przewidział że w czasie Kampanii część Katharsis z nieobjętych walką terenów może spróbować wykorzystać okazję i uderzyć na Zjednoczone Prowincje. Latarnie Lądowe dawały szansę na dostosowanie się do takiej sytuacji. Zgodnie z planem Abydasa Inetkaesa, pierwsze uderzenie miała przeprowadzić Grupa "Porządek". Od tego jak powiedziecie się ich natarcie miała zależeć strategia następnych Grup. Późniejsi historycy mieli wspominać jak wielkim zaszczytem dla Rodionyczów było że pierwsze natarcie, prowadzone osobiście przez Białą Panią, wyszło wprost z serca Swabii. Tamtego dnia, gdy doszło do wymarszu, żołnierze nie czuli tego zaszczytu. Morale było na granicy załamania. Jednak mimo to, Biała Pani wydała rozkaz do walki. Kampania na Polach Pogrobowca w końcu się zaczęła. Krwawa Łaźnia "Płaczą ziemie Ogygi Łzami z pomieszanej krwi Biała Pani nie daje żadnej ulgi Bombardując swoich żołnierzy lawiną drwin" - fragment "Klasycznej Lekcji Historii", utworu krytykującego Białą Panią spisanego przez weterana Kampanii Grupa "Porządek", pomimo niskiego morale, szybko i sprawnie ruszyła w kierunku Pól Pogrobowca. Przynajmniej na początku. Armia którą prowadziła Biała Pani była zbyt duża, by Despota była w stanie ją opanować. Poszczególne oddziały albo zwalniały tempo, albo wychodziły przed szereg albo wpadały na siebie nawzajem. Droga do celu zajęłą trzy razy dłużej niż powinna, gdyż Biała Pani musiała się zatrzymywać by zapobiegać kryzysom wewnątrz własnych sił. Oczywiście kobieta miała pod sobą najróżniejszych oficerów, jednak Ci częściej sprawiali problemy, niż je rozwiązywali. Biała Pani zgromadziła w swojej Grupie jednostki i dowódców z najróżniejszych Prowincji. Chciała w ten sposób ucementować ideę jedności Ogygi i sprawić że poprzez zajemną współpracę żołnierze poczują się częścią czegoś większego. Problem polegał na tym że historii wypełnionej tysiącleciami walk nie da się wymazać w kilka lat. Wielu członków Grupy "Porządek" znało się nawzajem z poprzednich wojen, w trakcie których próbowali się nawzajem wybić. Po którymś postoju Biała Pani, widząc na horyzoncie pierwsze oznaki wejścia na teren wroga, nakazała przeprowadzić zwiad. Grupa "Porządek" na tym etapie była w takim bałaganie, że jakikolwiek ruch ze strony Katharsis zakończyłby się katastrofą. Teren musiał zostać zabezpieczony, by Kampania w ogóle mogła się poprawnie zacząć. Nie wiadomo co stało za złym przekazaniem rozkazów Białej Pani. Despota chciała by ku Polom Pogrobowca szybko udał się mały oddział zwiadowczy, który szybko miał wrócić i zdać raport. Jakimś cudem jednak rozkaz ten zakończył się wysłaniem dwóch dużych formacji kawaleryjnych prosto na pierwszą bitwę tej wojny. thumb|Pysk Ogoronia, najczęściej używanego rodzaju wierzchowca w OgydzeZgodnie z rozkazem formacje kawaleryjskie pod dowództwem Ripa Leyya (Kserianin) i Janon Młodszy (Celerrim) szybko dotarły do Pól Pogrobowca. To co zobaczyli wywróciło żołądki niektórych żołnierzy na lewą stronę. "Granicę" Enklawy Śmierci stanowiły zawiłe i stworzone w nieeuklidesowy sposób konstrukty powstałe z ciał. A raczej tego co kiedyś było ciałami. Ściany stworzone z przemielonego mięsa i ekskrementów czy dekoracje stworzone z kości pojawiały się najczęściej przy raportach opisujących to miejsce. Nie dlatego że były najstraszniejszym widokiem, a dlatego że większość żołnierzy nie umiała w żaden sposób opisać chorych, przerażających konstruktów które widzieli. W tej sytuacji nawet nikt nie zastanawiał się czemu te resztki niegdyś żywych istot nie rozpadły się czy zgniły. Nie było na to czasu. Na widok "granicy" wszyscy natychmiast zesztywnieli. W okolicy nie widać było żadnego Katharsis, a żołnierze mieli rozkaz wracać dopiero gdy jakiegoś zobaczą. Mimo to, nikt nie miał zamiaru wchodzić głębiej w to chore środowisko. Tak było do czasu aż kilku żołnierzy, w przypływie paniki, natychmiast odjechali jak najdalej od Pól Pogrobowca. Wtedy Leyy i Janon wydali rozkaz by ruszyć. Nie chcieli by uważano ich za tchórzy. Ogoronie początkowo wzbraniały się, po raz pierwszy sprzeciwiając się swoim ludziom, jednak w końcu udało się przekonać swoje zwierzęta by ruszyły. Kawaleria czym prędzej minęła cuchnące znaczniki terytorialne i udała się przed siebie. Pierwsze kilkaset metrów były kompletnie pozbawione życia - były pustkowiem, na którym nie rosła żadna roślina. Dzięki temu jednak Ogoronie mogły spokojnie manewrować, a żołnierze mieli pewność że nie zostaną uderzeni od tyłu. Wtem obydwaj dowódcy zdali sobie z czegoś sprawę. Obydwie formacje weszły w całości na teren Pól. Nie pozostawiły nikogo za jego granicami, by w razie tragicznej sytuacji mógł szybko sprowadzić posiłki. Nie tak to jednak miało wyglądać. Zarówno Rip jak i Janon byli pewni że wydali taki rozkaz. Obydwaj dowódcy zaczęli manewrować pomiędzy swoimi ludźmi, dopytując ich co do rozkazów. Tylko po to by zdać sobie sprawę że nikt nie pamięta dokładnie jak one brzmiały i kto je wydał. Akurat w momencie w którym Janon krzyczał do jednego z żołnierzy że ma "zamknąć swoją rodionycką mordę", Rip gwałtownie spadł ze swojego Ogoronia. Żołnierze patrzyli z przerażeniem jak Kserianin zostaje uniesiony wysoko nad ziemię a potem łamie się w połowie, padając jak zepsuta lalka. Wszyscy patrzyli na śmierć dowódcy. Nikt nie pojmował co się wydarzyło. Wtedy, gdy wszystkich obszedł blady strach, okolicą wstrząsnął ryk. Ryk dochodzący zza ich pleców. thumb|298px|Asakku w pełnej formieZdezorientowani i przerażeni żołnierze szybko dostrzegli że w ich kierunku naciera 5 wielkich, wijących się Katharsis. Istoty te przyszły dokładnie tą samą trasą którą przed chwilą pokonali kawalerzyści. Nikt nic z tego nie rozumiał - tak wielkie istoty nie miały jak i kiedy się za nimi przekraść. Jak do tego doszło, nikt nie wiedział. Spośród wielu tajemnic tamtego dnia, ta jednak jest najprostsza do wyjaśnienia. Katharsis które na nich nacierały to Asakku, rodzaj Katharsis który należał do najbardziej przebiegłych z całego "gatunku". Każdy dorosły Asakku był robaczywą, posiadającą wiele odnóży abominacją, mającą 5 metrów wysokości i 15 metrów długości. Gdy jednak zachodziła potrzeba, Asakku potrafiły roztopić swój pancerz, zapadać się od środka i zwijać w obleśne, acz zajmujące niewielką przestrzeń kule mięsa. W dowolnym momencie te stwory potrafiły jednak wystrzeliwać się do swojego oryginalnego rozmiaru, z pancerzem który natychmiast pęczniał i wysychał. Stwory te najprawdopodobniej skryły się w którymś z nieeuklidesowych konstruktów przy granicy, obserwując intruzów i czekając na dobry moment by uderzyć. I najwidoczniej uznały że ten moment nadszedł teraz. Janon nakazał swoim ludziom natychmiast się rozproszyć. Żołnierze mieli zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną, ale postanowili ją wykorzystać nie w walce, a w ucieczce. Byli na terenie wroga, przerażeni i zdezorientowani, wszelkie szanse na zwycięstwo były nikłe. Kawaleria natychmiast rozbiegła się na wszystkie strony - większość w przemyślany, zorganizowany sposób, jednak część spanikowanych żołnierzy wybiegła za daleko i ślad po nich zaginął. Oddziały krążyły po otwartym polu, ostentacyjnie strzelając w kierunku Katharsis i próbując się jak najbardziej oddalić, by móc szybko się wydostać z tej chorej pułapki. Asakku były jednak szybkie, zwinne i pewne siebie. Każda próba ucieczki była przez nie kontrowana. Pierwsze ciała padły na nieurodzajną ziemię. Żołnierze broniący się szablami i prostymi broniami strzeleckimi nie byli w stanie zrobić więcej niż zadać przeciwnikowi kilku pomniejszych ran. Jeden 12 osobowy oddział, zauważając zniknięcie jednego z Katharsis, wykorzystał moment i po oddaleniu się poza zasięg Asakku ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Siły te jednak niedoceniły sprytu swojego wroga. Jedno z Asakku owinęło swój ogon wokół jednego z martwych Ogoroniów i cisnęło nim prosto w uciekinierów. Ciało z masywnym impetem uderzyło w jednego z prowadzących ucieczkę, zabijając tak jego jak i jego wierzchowca i wprowadzając zamieszanie wśród żołnierzy. To jednak nie wszystko - z rzuconego zwierza natychmiast wyleciała kula mięsa, która natychmiast urosła i napęczniała. Skryty wcześniej w Ogoroniu Asakku zmasakrował swoje ofiary. Janon, widząc jak zła jest sytuacja, szybko wymienił kilka zdań ze swoim zastępcą i zdecydował się na desperacki ruch. thumb|318px|BitwaGdy najbardziej oddalony z Asakków jeszcze dobijał swoje ofiary, kawalerzyści ZPO podzielili się na dwie grupy, z których każda natychmiast ruszyła z całych sił ku flankom tych nieludzkich bestii. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ludzie liczyli że stwory skupią się tylko na jednej grupie, pozwalając drugiej odejść...albo jakby w ogóle nie mieli żadnego planu. Katharsis najprawdopodobniej też tak uznało i postanowiło podzielić się i z wolna ruszyć ku obydwu grupom. Jednak wtedy, na jeden znak, obydwie grupy wykonały zwrot i ruszyły wprost przeciwko swoim oprawcom. Przyzwyczajone do widoku ucieczki stwory były początkowo zdziwione, co dało szansę na uderzenie. Kawaleria natarła z obydwu flank, atakując w absolutnym szale. Odnóża i ogony Asaaków przebijały ciało za ciałem, jeźdźca za jeźdźcem. Żołnierze jednak nacierali dalej, z wolna przygważdżając potwory. Pierwsze strzały zaczęły przebijać się przez odkryte miejsca. Pierwsze uderzenia bronią białą zaczęły przynosić efekty. Martwych wciąż przybywało, jednak z każdym trupem przeciwnik coraz bardziej się poddawał. Zastępca dowódcy na pewnym etapie wspiął się plecy jednego z Assaków i próbował zadać mu śmiertelny cios, jednak stwór przepołowił go swoim ogonem. Janon wykonał jednak ten sam manewr, szybko używając swojego Vril'la by przebiec na podbrzusze stwora, znaleźć miękki punkt i zacząć dźgać jak oszalały. Przyniosło to efekt - pierwszy ze stworów padł trupem. thumb|276px|Drugi etapBył to jednak koniec dobrych wieści. Janon padł wkrótce po swoim zwycięstwie - podobnie jak drugi dowódca, w wyniku siły której umysły żołnierzy nie były w stanie zarejestrować. Oddział prowadzony wcześniej przez zastępce był masakrowany - dwa Asakku, chociaż ciężko ranne, były zbyt silne by żołnierze byli w stanie dać mu radę. Przepełnieni bitewnym szałem i żalem po stracie dowódcy kawalerzyści z innego oddziału tak skupili się na próbie zabicia następnego Asakku, że nie zauważyli w porę że od tyłu zachodzi je stwór który wcześniej oddalił się od pola bitwy. To co miało miejsce później nazwano Krwawą Łaźnią. Nie da się ułożyć chronologii następnych minut - były one wypełnione rozpaczą i brutalnymi mordami. Podobnie jak wcześniej, jakiekolwiek próby ucieczki kończyły się fiaskiem. Katharsis były co prawda ranne i zmęczone, ale to samo tyczyło się wszystkich oddychających jeszcze ludzi. Wtem, gdy garstka ocalałych, zrzuconych ze swoich Ogoroniów żołnierzy szykowała się na swoją ostatnią walkę, głowa jednego Asakku rozpadła się na drobne kawałki, a jego ciało uderzyło o ziemię. Biała Pani, unosząca się wysoko nad ziemią, otoczona wyładowaniami elektrycznymi liderka ZPO, pojawiła się na polu bitwy. Dwa Asakku natychmiast rzuciły się na nowego przeciwnika, przeczuwając że ten jest znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny niż kawaleryjskie niedobitki. Gdy stwory naskoczyły na unoszącą się kobietę, ta natychmiast zeskoczyła na ziemię i uderzyła jednego ze stworów z tak wielką siłą, że przebiła się przez jego pancerz i większość ważnych organów. Stwór padł na miejscu. Towarzyszący powalonemu stwór zamachnął się ogonem, wbijając go prosto w brzuch Białej Pani. Z przebitego ciała Despoty zaczęła lać się posoka, jednak kobieta nie wydawała się tym szczególnie przejmować, jednym ruchem dłoni rozbijając głowę agresywnego Katharsis. Wtedy jednak ostatni z Asakków natarł na Białą Panią, wbijając w jej rozcięty brzuch swoją głowę. Potwór zaczął się topić i po zmienieniu się w kulę mięsa, natychmiast zadomowił się wewnątrz swojej przeciwniczki. Biała Pani padła na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu. Asakku najpewniej szykował się by znowu urosnąć i rozerwać Despotę od środka. W ciele Białej Pani rozpalił się jednak najgorętszy z płomieni. Dosłownie. Biała Pani użyła jednego ze swoich Vril'la by wywołać pożar wewnątrz własnego ciała. Będący na tym etapie kupą mięsa Asakku natychmiast się roztopił. Niestety ten los podzieliła większość organów wewnętrznych Białej Pani. Żołnierze mogli dodać kolejny widok do listy traum, patrząc jak kobieta wyrzyguje krwawy wrzątek jakim był Asakku, jej żołądek, płuca, serce, gardło i wszystko inne co stało na drodze jej płomieni. Chwilę potem, Biała Pani padła. Na tej wypełnionej trupami, wyjętej z koszmaru ziemi, zapanowała cisza. Przypadkiem do czasu aż Biała Pani wstała, poza lekkim osłabieniem nie wskazując żadnych oznak ran. Jej odkryty brzuch był wyleczony. Despota mówiła i oddychała, więc jej organy też musiały jakoś dojść do siebie. Biała Pani wykorzystała moment by pogratulować żołnierzom odwagi i ochrzanić ich za ich lekkomyślność, jednak przeżarci adrenaliną mężczyźni mieli dość. Wygarnęli jej że to ona nie zadbała o nic. Że to ona posłała ich na pewną śmierć. I że pośle na nią tysiące innych. A po tym co widzieli, byli pewni jednego - ich liderka nie była człowiekiem. Nieliczne niedobitki porównywały ją do Molo-cha, Bladkin bądź wprost twierdzili że jest ona jakimś nowym rodzajem Katharsis. Kobieta nie męczyła się z prowadzeniem dyskusji tylko natychmiast ruszyła wraz z resztkami swoich ludzi ku wyjściu. Nieprzeliczone oczy z Pól Pogrobowca przyglądały im się. Żołnierze zasłużyli na odpoczynek. Główne natarcie miał poprowadzić ktoś inny. I tak właśnie skończyła się pierwsza bitwa Kampani na Polach Pogrobowca - absolutną katastrofą. Forsowanie Drogi "- To była dobra przemowa. ''- Dziękuję. Teraz czas na dobrą bitwę."'' - rozmowa pomiędzy Klearkosem Anerem i Białą Panią. Jak można się było spodziewać, Krwawa Łaźnia nie podniosła na duchu żołnierzy z Grupy "Porządek". Mimo to, Białej Pani udało się utrzymać ład w swojej armii i doprowadzić ją do "granicy" Pól Pogrobowca. To był najprawdopodobniej najniższy punkt w karierach tych ludzi. Zostali powołani wbrew swojej woli, oddani pod rozkazy kobiety która odebrała im niepodległość, by walczyć w wojnie która w ich oczach nie miała szans powodzenia. A teraz byli tutaj, patrząc na obrzydliwe, cuchnące konstrukty które działały na najmroczniejsze fragmenty ich wyobraźni. I wtedy nadszedł przełom. Obrzydliwa "granica" momentalnie stanęła w ogniu. Żołnierze patrzyli z kontrastywną mieszanką strachu i szczęścia, jak te nieludzkie obrzydlistwa są z wolna pochłaniane przez ogień. Biała Pani wyszła przed szereg, by na tle rosnących płomieni wygłosić przemowę, której treść stała się nierozerwalną częścią historii Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Przemowę w której przekazywała swoje nadzieje na świat bez terroru Katharsis. Gdzie mówiła o odwadze tych, którzy stali przy niej na tym polu bitwy. Gdzie wzywała do walki. Płonąca sceneria tylko dodawała nierealnej, poruszajacej atmosfery tego przedstawienia. Monumenty śmierci jakie Katharsis postawiły na swoich granicach rozpadały się pod naporem oczyszczającego ognia. Bardziej religijni świadkowie mogli przysiąc, że widzieli w kłębach unoszącego się dymu sylwetki tysięcy umęczonych dusz, którym w końcu pozwolono spocząć w spokoju. Inni przysięgali że widzieli w dymie wykrzywione sylwetki Katharsis, chcące dosięgnąć Białą Panią, acz nie mogące tego zrobić. Jeszcze inni pamiętają jedynie niewyobrażalny smród palonego mięsa i ulgę jaką czuli gdy wszystko zamieniło się w proch. Przemowa Białej Pani oczywiście nie zmieniła nagle nastawienia całej Grupy, jednak zrobiła na tyle duże wrażenie, że żołnierze natychmiast stanęli na baczność, relatywnie gotowi wykonać rozkazy swojego Despoty. Tyle musiało póki co wystarczyć. Kilkanaście minut po przemowie Biała Pani oddelegowała 17 członków Świętego Zastępu, by Ci objeli nadzór nad koczującą przy spalonych granicach armią. Sama nakazała by gotowość bojową przyjęła reszta jej Strażników, Siedmiu Tysięcy Numediana Sicara oraz trzy formacje wojskowe, które na szybko połączono w jedną Armię Uderzeniową. Po godzinie Biała Pani poprowadziła te siły w głąb Pól Pogrobowca, pozostawiając resztę Grupy "Porządek" pod nadzorem swoich strażników. Armia Białej Pani przemaszerowała przez Krwawą Łaźnie, której ziemie nadal były wypełnione posoką i nieprzeliczonymi trupami. Despota, widząc poruszenie żołnierzy, nakazała postój i pozwoliła odprawić modlitwy za tragicznie zmarłych. W czasie gdy trwały obrządki ona i Klearkos zaczęli rozglądać się na dobrym miejscem na obóz. By natarcie w głąb Pól Pogrobowca mogło mieć miejsce, Zjednoczone Prowincji potrzebowały przyczółku z którego mogłyby prowadzić ekspansje. Krwawa Łaźnia nie była dobrym wyborem - co prawda jej okolica była całkowicie pusta, więc Katharsis miałyby trudność z uderzeniem z zaskoczenia, jednak teren był zbyt płaski. Bez jakichkolwiek barier terenowych, obrona przed Katharsis byłaby trudnym zadaniem. Marsz ruszył wiec ponownie, aż żołnierze dotarli do gęstego lasu. Biała Pani spędziła długi czas podcinając drzewo za drzewem i formujac tym samym relatywnie czystą ścieżkę przez którą jej armia mogłaby przejść. W trakcie tej "wycinki" kobieta została zaatakowana przez Katharsis, jednak jej strażnicy byli w stanie je odgonić. W armii doszło do przegrupowania - w pierwszym szeregu, tuż za Białą Panią, maszerowali strzelcy. Boki i tył były chronione przez żołnierzy z większymi tarczami oraz pikinierów. W takiej formacji tysiące żołnierzy ruszyło przez las. Pierwsza połowa trasy została pokonana bez większych przeszkód. Potem jednak zaczęły pojawiać się nierówności w terenie - trasa coraz bardziej zaczęła przypominać dolinę. Ziemie po bokach nie były jeszcze dość wysoko by nazwać je wzgórzami, jednak żołnierze nie mogli sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie wzroku. thumb|292px|Karami (https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/394557617337834034/?lp=true) Wtedy, pomiędzy drzewami, zaczęto dostrzegać ruch. Sylwetki stworów były jeszcze skryte za gąszczem, jednak bardziej doświadczeni żołnierze byli w stanie rozpoznać majaczące w oddali stwory. Były to Karami. Karami były o tyle niezwykłe, że potrafiły się zwijać w kule a potem kręcić się w stronę przeciwka. Ich Vril'la pozwawało im nienaturalnie zwiększyć prędkość obrotu, dzięki czemu stwory te były w stanie wbić się prosto we wrogie zgrupowania niczym kula burząca. Przerażeni żołnierze nawoływali by przyśpieszyć, jednak weterani wiedzieli że tak dużej armii nie da się wyprzedzić wygłodniałych Karami. Biała Pani nakazała natychmiast wstrzymać pochód i gotować się do boju. Chwilę później oddział 8 Karami wyszedł naprzeciw siłom Despoty. Siły podobnej wielkości czyhały po bokach, oczekując okazji by uderzyć. Najdrobniejsze zgrupowanie Karamich oczekiwało na tyłach, prawdopodobnie podejrzewając że były one najsłabiej bronione. thumb|338px|Bitwa w lesieWszystkie Karami uderzyły w tym samym momencie, tocząc się z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku swoich ofiar. Biała Pani ruchem dłoni wyrwała stojące niedaleko drzewa z korzeniami i cisnęła je na trasę natarcia przeciwnika. Karami nacierające na pierwszą linię przestały się toczyć i wskoczyły na drzewa, chcąc pokonać tą przeszkodę. Wtedy pierwsza linia otworzyła ogień, a Biała Pani i Klearkos natarli na wroga. Podczas gdy pierwsza linia była w stanie zatrzymać pochód wroga, obydwie flanki znalazły się pod brutalnym atakiem. Karami rozerwały tarcze na drobne kawałki, łamiąc piki swoim zewnętrznym pancerzem. Gdy jednak dotarły już na miejsce, natychmiast wyłoniły swoje prawdziwe postacie i zaczęły ciąć swoje ofiary swoimi ostrymi odnóżami. Prawa flanka była sobie w stanie z tym jednak poradzić - pomimo drobnej przestrzeni niezabici w pierwszej fali pikinierzy szybko się zreorganizowali i uderzyli raz jeszcze. Szyje tych bestii nie były tak twarde jak ich tylne pancerze, więc piki były w stanie się przez nie przebić. Lewa flanka nie miała jednak takiego poziomu dyscypliny. W nie Karami weszły jak w masło, masakrując wszystko co tylko im się nawinęło. Najbardziej nieortodoksyjnie zareagowała tylna flanka, którą dowodził Numedian Sicar. Gdy tylko z okolic drzew wyskoczyły Katharsis, Sicar i jego ludzie...natarli na nacierających. Karami były na tyle zdezorientowane że na chwilę zatrzymały swój pochód i wyprostowały się, dzięki czemu ludzie Sicara byli w stanie zaangażować się z nimi w walkę w zwarciu. Przez następnych kilkanaście minut trwała walka w której nie było jednej, zdefiniowanej strategii - żołnierze w różnych częściach armii albo improwizowali, albo robili dokładnie to co ich bardziej rozgarnięci koledzy. Pierwsza linia najszybciej pozbyła się zagrożenia, co pozwoliło Białej Pani i jej strażnikom ruszyć w kierunku najgorzej sobie radzącej lewej flanki, pomagając jej w zabijaniu tych przeklętych stworów. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach walki i ciężkich stratach, Karami wycofali się. Straty Armii Białej Pani były widoczne, acz znośne. Jak dotąd wszelkie znane w historii niespodziewane napady ze strony Katharsis kończyły się gigantycznymi pogromami. Kontrast pomiędzy walką w lesie i mającą miejsce wcześniej tego samego dnia Krwawą Łaźnią był widoczny jak na dłoni. Biała Pani i żołnierze Sicara skupili się na patrolowaniu okolicy, podczas gdy Klearkos reorganizował armię. Gdy siły zostały ponownie sformowane w nadajacycm się do walki szyku, armia ruszyła w dalszy marsz. Bitwa Trzech Armii "Jebać Katharsiiiiisssss!" - Numedian Sicar W końcu Armii Białej Pani udało się wyjść z lasu i ujrzeć swój cel. Miejsce na ustanowienie przyczółka. Umieszczone kilkaset metrów od lasu bezimienne wzgórze wydało się Despocie najlepszym dostępnym celem. Wysokie na 250 metrów wyniesienie było doskonałym punktem orientacyjno-obserwacyjnym, a umieszczone w zasięgu wzroku jezioro mogło w krytycznej sytuacji zaopatrywać przyczółek w wodę. Był jednak jeden problem. Wzgórze było już zajęte przez siły Katharsis. Początek Another Katharsis yea.png|Urgahk Wolololololo Katharsis.PNG|Draugr Wielotysięczna armia Białej Pani ustawiła się w jednym, w miarę możliwości równym szeregu, z dwoma oddziałami trzymanymi w rezerwie. Despota, po krótkim rekonesansie, wypatrzyła na wzgórzu dwa rodzaje Katharsis. Niemal u szczytu zasiadały Urgahki - ośmionogie, 3-metrowe stwory które siały przerażenie na terenach wokół Zatoki Eterskiej. Ich siła i szybkość były imponujące, jednak ich największym atutem był fakt że ich Vril'la pozwalał im kontrolować metal zwany alatyrem. Były więc jak Ketoni, tylko znacznie, znacznie niebezpieczniejsze. W niższych częściach wzgórza znajdowały się Draugry - stojące na czterech odnóżach, jaskrawe bestie które były jedną z ostatnich rzeczy jaką Biała Pani chciała zobaczyć na początku kampanii. Draugry posiadały jedno z najbardziej problematycznych Vril'la w całej Ogydze- potrafiły tworzyć bariery z czystej energii. I podobnie jak w przypadku Urgahków, ich kompetencja w użyciu tej mocy znacznie przewyższała to co potrafili zrobić zwykli śmiertelnicy. Armia musiała działać szybko - większość dnia mieli już za sobą. Obleganie wzgórza, pomimo brzmienia dosyć obiecująco, nie wchodziło w grę. Siły Białej Pani musiały znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce na obozowisko nim Słońce schowa się za horyzontem. A to oznaczało że Katharsis musiały zostać zmuszone do opuszczenia wzgórza. thumb|328px|Sytuacja na początkuPoczątkowo najbardziej mobilne jednostki próbowały podbiegać pod zasięg wzrokowy Katharsis i natychmiast uciekać. Taktyka ta skończyła się jedynie kilkoma niepotrzebnymi stratami - żadne ze stworów nie opuściło terenów wzgórza. Do gry musiała więc wejść Biała Pani. Kobieta wyszła przed szereg swoich żołnierzy, wskazała na wzgórze i wzięła głęboki oddech. Stojący w pierwszym szeregu żołnierze mogli ujrzeć jak wokół jej palca z wolna wytwarzają się drobne iskry. I wtedy z dłoni Despoty wystrzelił potężny strumień elektryczności, który cisnął prosto we wzgórze. Jego blask był niemal oślepiający, a towarzyszczący mu grzmot sprawił że całej armii zaczęło dzwonić w uszach. Momentalnie wszyscy wokół zaczęli kwestionować naturę Białej Pani. Kim ona do jasnej cholery była? Kto dał jej tą moc? I po co była jej armia żeby zabijać Katharsis? Wyglądało na to że sama poradziłaby sobie aż za dobrze. W ogniu tych pytań nikt nawet nie zauważył jak kobieta upadła na jedno kolano, nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi w swoim ciele. Nie było zresztą czasu by coś takiego zauważać. Katharsis były w stanie uniknąć trafienia ze strony niespodziewanej błyskawicy, jednak sama potęga tego uderzenia przekonała je, że mają do czynienia z przeciwnikiem którego trzeba pozbyć się jak najszybciej. Urgahki zaczęły wykopywać skryte dotąd sztaby oraz artefakty stworzone z alatyru, Draugry natychmiast zaczęły zbiegać ze wzgórza. Klearkos nakazał przyjęcie pełnej gotowości bojowej. Największa dotychczasowa bitwa tej kampanii miała właśnie nadejść. Pierwsza faza Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi Kategoria:Nowy Świt